1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a web server for supporting a collaborative animation production service and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a web server for supporting a collaborative animation production service by which a plurality of users collaborate to produce an animation, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production and distribution of user generated content (UGC) have recently been revitalized, so user demand for methods capable of producing, revising and sharing content more easily have increased. A user created animation is one sort of UGC, and programs required for animation production have been steadily developed.
Conventional animation has been generally produced based on an individual scenario, which causes the problems that a producer needs professional education and training for direction (instruction), and a lot of time may be required according to the scale of the animation. Also, even if the animation is produced by two or more users, the animation is produced by sequential collaborative work rather than by collaborative work in real time, thereby leading to problems of having efficient animation collaborative production.